1. Field of the Disclosure.
The present disclosure relates to an orthopaedic milling instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a calibration device for use with an orthopaedic milling instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
A handpiece or handheld milling instrument may be used during an orthopaedic surgical procedure to remove portions of bones or other anatomical structures.